Jay Lange
'''Jay Lange' ''is a character played by Master Houndoom on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first appearance was in 'Temimesdik Birger' :::::::::::::::::::: Appearance Jay has short cropped red hair, which is usually slicked back with sweat. He is around six feet tall, and is well proportioned due to his athletic activity. He is a practitioner of parkour or "free running", and is decently versed in basic self defense. His skin tone is light, despite the fact that he spends as much time in the sun as he can. He has blue-green eyes and a light smattering of freckles across his nose. His brows seem, at first glance, to be perpetually furrowed. He tends to dress in sleeveless shirts and jeans or slacks that are not tight at all. He wears his poketch, with a green casing, on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband that is loose (but not enough to slip off of his wrist), which is a token from his sister. His clothes are otherwise dark colored or black. Personality Jay tends to be quiet on first meeting, but warms up quickly. Despite his sometimes concerned or angry appearance, his face is quite expressive, and he is open and friendly. He is usually quick with a joke, but not all of them are good. Still, he tries. He is kind, and protective of his loved ones, and the "weak", people he knows cannot defend themselves. Despite the term weak, he treats most people with respect, only disrespecting, even goading, bullies. He has a lot of confidence in his combat skills, both with and without pokémon (and if he ever has to, he can run away very well!) Jay prefers to leave his pokemon outside of their pokeballs, especially his kirlia, Hinata. He treats them as equals, speaking to them as if they were humans who are as intelligent as he himself is (to which, if the observation is made, he will jokingly say is not saying much). He is loyal to a fault; he thinks nothing of going into a bad situation in order to help a friend, and the closer he is to someone, the more likely he is to risk himself. Jay can read people, spending years around actors and producers, he's learned to look through falsehoods and find the person inside. He is also well versed in common shallowness in other people, and will even admit that he started his teenage years that way himself. Jay is close to his family, especially his sister, who his entire personality was shaped by, due to her extreme sensitivity psychically. If he were ever to think about it, he would have turned out very differently were she not born, and the person he would have become is not someone he likes. Jay is active, exercising or running daily to stay in top shape. He is not above indulging, food or play wise, but his level of activity is enough to keep any lasting effects out of the picture. He acts far sooner than he thinks, which is great in a fight or when running, but horrible in social situations. Recently he has learned to think before speaking socially. Not that that stops him from making gaffes, but at least he can say he means what he says. Items and Equipment Jay has a poketch with a deep green case, updated with all apps. It is the newest model, capable of communications and radio, as well as the apps seen in previous models. Jay has surrendered the pokeballs he came to town with when he joined up with Aqua. He carries an Ultraball, a gift from his sister, and buys more as needed. He also carries a spare Aqua Ball from the stockroom. Jay wears a yellow band around his wrist, his sister's favorite headband. Biography Before Noverus Jay was born to Robert and Samantha Lange, two celebrities that are best known for their roles as Monty Leppenhouser and Alyssa Devereaux from the pokespy drama "Catch as Catch Can". In his early years, both parents strove to balance family life with home life, furthering their careers while making time for their son and each other. It was not always easy, but they managed it, a rarity in the teeming entertainment capital of Jubilife. One way they assured their success was to keep Jay away from the paparazzi, to ensure that he grew up level headed. Despite their efforts, there was a hint of selfishness in their son, and he was, at times, an unholy terror. When Jay was three, the family was blessed with another child, a baby girl who was calm for the first few months of her life. Asshe grew, she began to express distress, especially around members of the family, who were finding the stress of work and family to be difficult. Jay, especially, seemed to bring about a strong reaction. He became extremely jealous of the attention the baby was getting, something made worse by the fact that as she grew, she needed more and more help. This went on for three years. In an act of desperation, Robert, a native of Kanto, called on an old friend; Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City. Sabrina knew right away what was wrong: Amber was a psychic, developing her powers so early that she had no natural means of defending herself, as she had no contact with other psychics. To make matters worse, Jay's own emotions registered so powerfully on the psychic level, despite his complete lack of any other psychic talent, that anything he felt when he was around Amber was magnified to her psychically. Jay, at first, did not believe it, but Sabrina made no short work of disavowing him of any idea that it was all fake. The little boy was distressed that he'd caused so much grief, but Sabrina held out hope; She could train him to keep his outer emotions calm, despite his other feelings. So thoroughly did Jay throw himself into his training that the opposite occured; if Amber was distressed, being around Jay became a way to get some psychic rest. A bond between the siblings grew strong, and Jay helped her with the gift that Sabrina had given her: a ralts, who he named Verthande. As the two grew up together, Jay became interested in the martial arts, and, when helping his mother with a last minute replacement of a recalcitrant child actor, discovered the french art of Parkour. This ensured two things for Jay: His interests in physical activities, and the fact that he wouldn't be able to avoid the spotlight. Amber's ralts grew strong from the rigors of keeping the girl safe, and evolved into a gardevoir, which, eventually, laid an egg soon after her second evolution. An accident at the ralts' hatching caused the hatchling to become blind. Amber asked Jay to train her, feeling that if anyone could help her, it would be him. Jay agreed, and the ralts, already able to communicate from the constant psychic contact with her mother and Amber while in the egg, peeking into Jay's mind and found an image of a character that she reminded him of. She asked him to name her after that character. In her early training years, she would become frustrated, since Jay would often pull her out and use his father's flareon to finish the battle. The tactic paid off in the long run, as Hinata grew up from the limited experiences and was able to begin completing battles on her own. Before that happened, however, she ran away and encountered a houndour, who protected her from alley pokemon until Jay and Amber could find them. The houndour became a member of the family at Hinata's urging, and Hinata named her Videl. News travels quickly, and seems to gather in Jubilife to be deciminated to the rest of the world. Jay learned of the strife of Noverus in the Hoenn region, and felt he needed to do something about it, both out of a misguided sense of justice, and the urge to do the one thing he alone in his family wouldn't be able to do otherwise: Make a difference. In Noverus Jay began his search for justice by seeking out Team Aqua in Noverus, believing them to be the counter balance to the bullying Team Magma. As he searched, he joined a battling tournament (mistakenly believing it to be a fighting tournament for humans). He did well in his battles, until he faced an opponent who seemed to be there against her will. Using the environment (an abandoned restaurant), Jay set a fire and urged the girl to get away, drawing the magma guards to chase him (unintentionally), but managing to affect his own escape. Soon after, he met Elite II Bryce, who recruited him into Aqua. Bryce immediately sent him to join another agent from a different sector. The mission: To scout a warehouse and retrieve data and the pokemon messenger who was to deliver it. When Jay and Sagira Smythe met, there was no real love lost between them. Sagira was a loner who was disgruntled at being assigned a partner that she had no knowledge of, and Jay was wary and defensive over being assigned a mission without training. To top it off, their meeting started badly as Jay, arriving where his superior told him to go, had to wait, and Sagira, arriving at her designated meeting spot, had to go find him. Despite the barbs traded back and forth, they worked well together, but disaster struck in the form of a Magma agent pulled from Sagira's tumultuous childhood. Sagira was knocked out in the fight, and Jay, rather than chase his own defeated foe, opted instead to make sure his partner was safe. After a short time, logic convinced Jay of something he hadn't wanted to face: something was not what they were told it was. It seemed that the mission was harder than they were informed. Jay was captured as he sent Videl out to scout the warehouse, and brought to a room where he eventually recovered. There was his partner, concerned and angry. The Magma agents had lost the majority of their pokemon, and the ensuing battle was luckily one sided, owing to Sagira's recent acquisition of the courier pokemon, a vulpix, and the fact that their opponents were using pokemon that they were not used to. Returning to Sagira's base having completed the mission against the odds, both agents were disheartened to find Sagira's CO, an Elite II named Dawson, surprised they they had come out so quickly. While recovering in the infirmary, Dawson's plan became known; Sagira had run into the hall in a nightmare induced fear, and ther Dawson found her, attempting to bring her to his room. His intentions seemed less than honorable. Alerted by Hinata, Jay stepped out and ran interference, implying that Dawson had faked the mission in order to swoop in and play the hero, intending to bed the presumably swooning Sagira. He really should have known better. Upon returning Sagira safely to the infirmary, Dawson announced the two were traitors, forcing them to run without much rest. The pair ran away and found a hotel, where they stayed the night, posing as husband and wife. The next day they found ways to better disguise themselves, but kept the story as they moved on. Though they had a few close calls, their plan held intact; They were able to fool civilians and aqua members alike. This left them time to both make a plan, and deal with their growing attraction to each other. The plan was simple: Find information on Dawson that would show he was shady and clear the duo's names. This was hampered by dodging patrols, and Jay attempting to hide his son-of-stars status; there were news reports all the way from Sinnoh of his family believing that he had run away. Fatigue and stress caused an overreaction in both some of the pokemon and both of the humans: Hinata became afraid that Jay would abandon her, Jay got upset when Sagira went to find a helper to teach her to use her newly discovered psychic abilities (her ralts, Paladin) and was attacked, and Sagira felt jealous when Jay chatted up a girl to get information on her boss. The last act lead to a near violent confrontation, and Jay, who'd been hiding his identity, finally confided in Sagira, about his family, his home, and his reason to be there. They spent a long time talking, building trust, and finally slept for a short time before heading to an office that Jay's tip had provided. The girl, whom Jay had promised a date, uncovered their identities, but allowed them access to the offices. There Jay caught a misdreavus, and fought with a trio of Magma who were out to destroy the information they sought. Upon exiting, information in hand, Jay and Sagira ran into Sagira's former partner, Ivy Kylerian, and her new partner Victor Bays, going under the name Vitalis Lagos. A brief scuffle happened, and before a truce could be reached, Aqua grunts from inside confronted Jay and Sagira. Ivy, loyal to Sagira, and Victor, loyal to Ivy, joined the pair in combat. In the melee, someone pulled a gun to shoot Ivy, but Jay, seeing it as it happened, threw himself in front of her. The gun went off, and Jay, working on an adrenaline rush, beat the man down before he realized he had been shot. This drove Sagira to tears, and Hinata to rage. If not for the intervention of a newly evolved Paladin, she would have killed the man. Instead, they frightened the remaining combatants and retreated to the home of the doctor who ran Sector A's infirmary: Doctor Robinson. Doctor Robinson managed to save Jay's life, and she and her son Danny kept the quartet hidden as he recovered. Jay and Sagira had the time and lack of interference needed to discover their feelings for each other, hampered only by Sagira, who was in unknown territory relationship-wise. Wise council from her childhood friend helped her see what she already knew, but neither felt they could act on their emotions at that time. As Jay finally recovered, they contacted his CEO, Elite II Bryce, who orchestrated a sting based on the information the two had retrieved. Their names cleared, Bryce offered Sagira a place in his organization, which she happily accepted. Soon after,t hey had their first date. Despite bad food, an interrupted movie, and the well meaning but unknown, tragically misguided interference from Ivy, the only real problem the date ran into was when it was revealed by a Magma agent on her own date that, according to Jay's fansite, it was his birthday. Sagira was shocked and upset that he hadn't told her. Jay was shocked and upset that he had a fansite. Getting past said hurtle was hard, but Jay managed it by promising that, from then on, Sagira would be able to trust him, and the two ended the night in a kiss and with new status: As a couple. They are now patrolling a district, looking for the disgraced leader of the Magma trio they had interrupted while trying to clear their names. There are some serious problems with the assigned team, but Jay and Sagira are determined to finish the mission. Pokemon Hinata Hinata was born of Verthande, the gardevoir that protects and keeps his sister Amber company, and a local banette. Due to being surrounded by strong psychic influences as an egg (an uncommon practice, as many gardevoir tend to lay eggs in private in the Sinnoh region, relying on the ralts' abilities to find them trainers), Hinata developed rather quickly and powerfully within her egg. Her mother was a constant presence, and Amber, a powerful psychic, also spent time communicating. On the event of her hatching, the first being she saw was Amber, and she opened her mind to her. Amber did the same in greeting, and the joint link lead to a psychic feedback loop that overwhelmed both of them. The loop was forced apart by Hinata's mother, but the damage was done. Amber was able to recover mentally and physically, and Hinata, unconsciously, set about her own mental recovery by forgiving Amber, but the ralts' eyes were rendered non-functional.Amber asked Jay to train the newly hatched ralts, since to make her strong the trainer had to be able to travel. Amber, as noted above, was frail and protected by her parents. Jay readily agreed, and when Hinata touched his mind, she saw a character from a comic book there that she reminded Jay of. She asked him to name her after that character based on his impressions of same, and he did, dubbing her Hinata. Jay's methods of training frustrated the ralts, who believed she was being pulled out of battles because she was blind. Instead, it was a step program designed to give her some experience with minimum risk; Jay's father, Robert, allowed Jay to use his flareon to finish battles. Hinata assumed the worst, however, and ran away. She met Videl, who was friendly, and protected her when alley pokemon tried to drive her away. The two were fast friends after that battle. Hinata has learned to see through the eyes of Jay, others (she avoids doing so with psychics, because they can detect her) and some pokémon, including Videl. To further emulate the character, Hinata covers her head crest in anything black she can find, usually muck and grease, much to Jay's disgust. It is removed every time she is restored to her ball, so she always covers it again. Lately, Jay has taken to buying her black body paint to keep her from catching something. She also bulges the veins around her eyes when she uses the powers, again to emulate the character she is named after. Jay finds this a bit creepy. There was an indication that Hinata had developed a strong crush on her master, but both tended to avoid the subject. When Jay met his current partner and was forced into hiding with her, Hinata had to confront these feelings, and has finally let them go. It does helps that Sagira, who is now Jay's girlfriend, trains a kirlia, Paladin, who is, in Hinata's words, a "real hunk of psychic mancake". Followed by a rawr. She evolved after Jay was attacked by another trainer's pokémon. Her outlook, while more mature, has also made her quicker to judge emotionally. Jay has moved from love interest to father figure in her eyes, mainly due to her attraction to Sagira's own Kirlia. After an attack by a Magma agent's banette, She regards Siryn with a new outlook. Recently, there has been a falling out of sorts between Paladin and Hinata. At first Hinata was lethargic and depressed. She found some sloace in an Absol named Adimu, who treated her with respect and caring. There was an obvious attraction between the two, but Hinata, in the end, chose Paladin despite how Adimu has made her feel and how Paladin has been treating her. Now, where there was once playful banter, there is bickering and anger. Hinata has taken the duties of naming all of Jay's pokemon, but has been usurped for the latest additions: Lady Jaye, a swellow, was named by Sagira, and Jay named Cammy, a riolu, himself, based on her stlye of fighting. Videl Videl was found by Jay when she was protecting Hinata, who had run away, from a pack of alley pokemon. Jay saw her cornered and scared the others away, saving Videl's life. She never forgot, and took to following him, encouraged silently by Hinata. Though reluctant to own a dark type (which are powerful against psychics), Videl's persistence got the better of him and he caught her and began to train her. He asked Hinata to name her, and she drew from yet another comic book source, naming her after one of the main character's love interests. Videl is rare amoung her species: She is a hyperactively happy houndoom. As a houndour her stubby tail was strong because it wagged so much, and even now her mouth is constantly open, her tongue lolling out in a vacuous, canid grin. Despite her seeming silly demeanor, she is competent and strong. Videl will turn from happy to a growling, seething terror, matching the preconception of her species and it's pre-evolution, in a heartbeat if Jay or Hinata are threatened. She also has a habit of surreptitiously peeing on the shoes of people she doesn't like. Jay has revealed, and Videl has always known, that houndoom urine is highly flammable.Videl has recently evolved into a houndoom, after an incident caused the tired houndour to anger. Her personality hasn't changed a bit. Siryn Siryn was a misdreavus that haunted an Aqua owned office building. She had a reputation among the workers there as a kind of trouble-maker, and the office workers accepted her with emotions ranging from extreme ire (one worker and his female partner want to take her apart "molecule by molecule") to eye-rolling acceptance. When a new worker is hired, she can feed for a few days until they get used to her. Because of this, she was near starved and craved her species food of choice, which is fear stored in her neck gems. Jay caught her while trying to scare her away when she tried to scare Jay, Sagira, and a trio of Magmas. Because of her hunger, which made her weaker than usual, the ball he threw caught her instead of simply scaring her away. Jay released her in battle, and promised to feed her if she helped them. They have both made good on that arrangement. Jay named her Siryn because of her Screech attack, on Hinata's suggestion, and Siryn enjoys her new name. Siryn is a bit unhinged, and refers to herself in the third person. She has the ability to speak to someone's mind, but not to the level of a psychic type (she can "send", but not "receive", and sends as a broadcast, so others "hear" her). For the first time, she is dealing with someone being kind to her, and it is having a positive, if unpredictable, effect. One such affect is her not-so-well-hidden crush on Sagira's kirlia. Raven Raven was a gift from his mother for his birthday. She was received from a breeder who was desperate to find them homes, as the persons that she, and her sister, were bred for found the odd coloring of Raven's coat "disgusting". Her sister, named Topaz, refused to go with the buyer, and both were destined to be destroyed. Rather than destroy them, the kind-hearted breeder sent the pair to one of the members of the family that used them exclusively because he heard she had children. Since Amber already had an eevee that had evolved into a glaceon during a family trip to Snowpoint City, Samantha Lange sent them to Jay in Noverus, one for him, and one for his "wife", Sagira. She is aloof and condescending, and "speaks" only when spoken to. She seems to find comfort in team mates Videl, Siryn, and Sagira's houndour Umbrae. So far, the only pokemon she communicates with is her sister, dubbed Topaz. However, she has shown indications that Jay is not as intolerable as the rest of the people on the planet. The reason she is so cold to others, she has confided in her sister, is that she was happy at the eevee ranch, and being rejected by an owner and then sent away has caused her bleak outlook. Lady Jaye Jay discovered a Taillow in the Merchant District of Noverus while on a mission to capture a disgraced former Magma Elite. She had been hurt and poisoned. Siryn bought a pokeball at a nearby shop (a heal ball) and Jay caught her. As yet she is unnamed, but has a habit of sitting on Jay's shoulder and mimicking his actions and facial expressions. Lady Jaye was named by Sagira after, despite being instructed to lay low until Jay could inform Sagira of his newest addition, she released herself from her Heal Ball and rescued Serenity, Sagira's ekans, from an attack. Cammy Cammy is the newest member of Jay's pokemon team, but is also the one with the most intensive background, most of which not even Jay knows. Jay and Sagira first encountered Cammy while they were on the run from Dawson, branded as traitors. Infiltrating his personal office space, Jay was pulled toward a broom closet by an unknown force (his budding Aura powers) and found her hanging there. She had, unknown to him, been the subject of experiments, trying to replicate her aura ability, which Dawson had assumed was given by her to his son. Jay freed her, and she fled. Later, she began to follow Jay, believing that he could help her rectify the mistake she made of allowing Dawson's son to be injured and Dawson to experiment on her. She secretly aided him against three magmas in a movie theater who had tried to bully Jay and Sagira on a date, and revealed herself when Jay, Sagira, and Ivy While Jay, Sagira, and now Ivy were involved in a battle. At the point of exhaustion, she let her guard down and allowed Jay to pick her up and capture her. In the lab, she had been mistreated, to the point that in order to stop her screaming from the experiments, Dawson had her vocal cords severed. The experiments further have skewed her sense of time, so that everything she had experienced in her life is believed to be in the present time. This results in her constantly feeling the pain of her experiments, and her thinking in present tense, so that things that HAVE happened or WILL happen are described as happening now. Cammy wears a red cloak, which she dramatically throws off when she is called to battle, and performs her moves like Cammy from Street Fighter, from whence Jay got her name. She is the second of Jay's team not to be named by Hinata. Relationships Iris Sagira Smythe To say there was love at first sight between Jay and Sagira would bring gales of derisive laughter. Yes, there was a significant attraction, but Sagira did not trust him and put up her usual front of aloof command, and Jay put up his usual front of annoying braggart. However, both had to drop their fronts and learn to trust when they were framed for a crime they didn't commit. On the lam, they found they worked well together, and were attracted to each other. Despite injury and mistrust, they finally took the first step and had a date. On this date, they grew closer and sealed their relationship. Whether it was the trauma of being on the run or something drawing them together, neither thinks about. They are together and that's that. For all intents and purposes, it's a pretty strong relationship. Samantha and Robert Lange Samantha Nottingham was a young girl fresh from England when she was approached to play Alyssa Devereaux in the new drama, Catch as Catch Can. Robert Lange was a brash young actor playing opposite her, as Agent Monty Leppenhouser of the rival company. Neither gave the other much thought; Robert thought she was far too quiet for his tastes, and Samantha was put off by his womanizing ways. All of this changed as the show reached it's fifth season. The two became attracted to each other and, in a private ceremony away from the papparazzi, wed in Celedon City while on location for a shoot. They kept the marriage secret until the final season of Catch as Catch Can, which ended with the wedding of the former rivals, Alyssa and Monty. They had two children, and moved on to careers behind the camera; Robert produces films, and Samantha directs them. Despite trying to keep Jay out of the spotlight, he has appeared in some of Samantha's works, due to his versatility, and a fan following has resulted. Samantha is a doting, if proper, mother, who argues with Jay about his choice to go to Noverus. Robert is a loving but permissive father, who feels that Jay should make his own decisions. Amber Lange Amber dotes on her brother. If she remembers the time when he was so jealous of her it bordered on hatred, she never says anything, not even when such memories bring about horrific nightmares. The two have grown quite close since finding out she is a powerful psychic. She was the only one who knew Jay was leaving, but instead of stopping him, acted as if she didn't know. She is a powerful psychic, specializing in telepathy and telekinesis, and has recently learned to teleport in cases of danger. Unbeknownst to her family, she is training her body to be stronger to make up for the weakened condition the three years of unknown psychic distress left her in. She keeps in touch with Sabrina. Her main pokemon, the gardevoir named Verthande, is Hinata's mother. Ivy Kylerian Victor Bays Elite II Nathaniel Bryce Former Elite II Dawson Category:Characters